1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wire harness which is installed in a vehicle and a braid which constructs the wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2003-197037 includes a plurality of electric wires and a braid which collectively covers the plurality of electric wires. The braid is formed into a tubular shape by using a lot of extra fine metal element wires that have electrical conductivity and braiding these element wires.
The braid is provided to exert an electromagnetic shielding function for the plurality of electric wires.